Giselle
Giselle appeared in 2018 video game called Dark Parables: 15 The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. Giselle is the main antagonist of the fifteenth Dark Parables game, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. Giselle is based on the character of the from Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Match Girl. The Match Girl is a girl that appears to be about fourteen to fifteen years old - specifically around the same age as Brigid - possibly younger. She has fiery red hair with a long braided strand at the back and pale complexion. She has many other various braids along her hair as well. She has icy blue eyes that appears pastel grayish-blue from afar, freckles, and a mischievous smile. She wears an odd necklace with a fire pendant on it, along with a dress. Her shoulders are revealed, but she has white sleeves that transition to beige fingerless gloves with red designs on them. She has a blue design laid over her white dress. The blue fabric has patterns of blue flowers, blue birds, and red symbols, all of which appear to glow. The dress ends at her knees, and at her feet are brown sandals that crisscross over each other to her ankle. She is always seen with her tall staff, which has ornate star designs carved in it. It has a glowing head on it that catches fire whenever a new soul enters the Match Girl's Garden. According to the developers, it's supposed to resemble a matchstick. The Match Girl was once kind and considerate, often having to tolerate her father's abusive behavior. However, possibly after her grandmother's death, she started to use magic for her own beneficial gains. Since she is possible eternal youth or immortality, the Match Girl thinks and acts like a child, taunting the Detective and giggling whenever she seems to get away. She also has the tendency to exaggerate in pronouncing words. It is revealed that the Match Girl is very lazy, showing her customers illusions instead of granting them their wishes. Giselle's early life was not a happy one - her mother died when she was young so she barely remembered her and her father, the match shop owner, was an abusive drunk who would beat her if she didn't sell enough matches. One cold snowy night, Giselle was forced onto the street by her father to sell matches as they needed the money. Taking shelter in a nook, Giselle lit some matches to keep warm but the tiny matches were not enough; looking up at the falling stars, Giselle made a wish to be with her grandmother again. Not much is known about the Match Girl's past. It's assumed she shares a similar story to the girl in the original tale -- her father was a drunk and abusive, and he was also the match shop owner. He forced the girl to sell matches or he'd beat her. The Match Girl tolerated this only with visits to her grandmother, who encouraged her to be kind. Eventually, her father died, and the Match Girl was unfazed by this. Something happened in the Match Girl's life to change her personality, as she was once kind and considerate to all. A few centuries prior to the events of the game, the Match Girl started selling boxes of enchanted matches to citizens of Stars Hollow (and possibly Egeskov as well). Unbeknownst to the buyers, the matches stole the souls of those who used the matches -- and transported the souls to a realm of the Match Girl's own design, the Garden. Not much is known about why the girl wants souls or what she plans to do with them. After the Landowner of Stars Hollow disappeared, the Detective came to investigate. The Match Girl immediately blast fire towards her - either knocking the woman off or burning the horse to a crisp - before provoking the Detective, and eventually fled to the ruins of Egeskov in Denmark. She tried to stop the Detective multiple times, and eventually told the Detective she would learn everything if she could open the portal to the Match Girl's Garden. Powers and Abilities * Witchcraft: In multiple instances, the Match Girl is evidenced to have witch powers. ** Match Making: Presumably, the girl knows how to create regular matches as well as enchanted matches. ** Realm creation: The girl knows how to create worlds. She created the Garden to harvest souls, and although it was originally meant to help people, it now harms them. ** Mirror communication: Similar to Amelia, the Match Girl can appear in mirrors and interact with those outside of them. She can also talk with others through them. ** Longevity (formerly): The Match Girl has lived for centuries while maintaining the appearance of a young girl, implying she's found eternal youth, or possibly even immortality. * Agility: The Match Girl jumps from rooftop to rooftop and runs quickly with ease. * Animation: The girl can make inanimate objects, such as statues and sculptures, come to life to attack. She controls their movements; creatures under her influence have glowing red or purple eyes. * Fire Manipulation: The Match Girl can blast fire from her match-like staff. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Dark Parables Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Tara Sands